Raincrow Games Wiki
Welcome to the Raincrow Games Wiki We’re a collaborative community website about Raincrow Games- more info and features are on the way. Visit our Official Website at www.raincrowgames.com and find us on Facebook www.facebook.com/vduskfalling News and Events "V: Duskfalling" by Raincrow Games debuted at GDC 2012 featuring a GPS driven player vs. player vampire experience. The Story Occurance in the Muir Woods by Davis Freelove SAN FRANCISCO, December, 2011 ‑‑ Dell and Carla Jane enjoy the tranquility of winter in the Muir Woods National Park, preferring the peace of weekday mornings and never shying from what Dell refers to as "a little dirty weather." As enthusiastic as they are, they encountered something on the evening of December 9th that according to Mrs. Jane "will haunt me forever." The Girl in the Mask The ancient redwoods of this national sanctuary attract thousands of visitors every year, and for good reason. Preserved on the double fortune of its relative inaccessibility to the resource gluttons of the gold rush and the efforts of activists like William Kent and namesake John Muir, this stand of forest has truly cheated destruction. "The first time you come here, it's arresting, it's a mythic experience," said Dell Jane, "you can feel the strength of these trees. The cold coastal wind, the fog, even the light is different. The atmosphere is primeval. And the quiet strikes you--it's unbelievably quiet in there at times." Mythic, indeed, and a setting made for what would happen next, an occurrence that would have delighted the likes of Ambrose Bierce or Edgar Allen Poe. "Carla saw her first. She was thirty, forty yards off the trail, crouching, not moving at all. Her back was to us and her head was lowered, everything about her looked awkward. Her hair was long and black, she looked unclean, maybe homeless. I don't know how long we watched her. I know we didn't say a word for some time before we looked at each other. I think just to make sure we were seeing the same thing. Even at that moment, you just felt something was off. It was absolutely quiet, like the sound was turned off." Carla added, "Everything going through my mind was bad, but we knew we had to do something. I never had children, but I felt the mother instinct in me at odds with the run like hell instinct." "I finally said something to her," said Dell, "I think I just said 'hello', but she only half turned at first, when I took a step toward her, off the trail, she turned back to us and we saw she was wearing a mask. It was real simple and pure white, maybe a theater mask, but her eyes looked black," he paused, "it was disturbing. I stopped cold." "Disturbing," said Carla, "It was outright scary. I just remember hoping someone was going to come out and say it was a joke, but what kind of a prank is that? She just stood up, stared at us, and started walking deeper into the woods." more... Gameplay Survival Guide So, you're a vampire, now what? Let's put the storytelling aside for a moment, and visit the nuts and bolts of gameplay. This should help you grow strong enough so you're not the delicious red dot on everyone's map. GAIN POWER You can only bite vampires of lesser power, so it's all about power gain. INVITE YOUR WAY TO POWER A couch potato strategy, but you gain power when people accept your invitation to play V. This is the fastest way to gain some swagger when you enter the world. You can find the invitation functions on the CLAN screen. If you choose to invite by email, your friends can accept your invite and enter your CLAN..... Use Facebook as well, even if folks aren't entering into your CLAN, many of them will be easy picking--in short, the more vamps around, the more opportunity--and it's much more fun! ITEMS ON THE MAP Inness wants her children to succeed, and she's a vampire we want to keep happy. She'll scatter gifts around to give you a lift without having to successfully bite someone. In the early stages of the game, this is a great way to Power Up. Many other items exist and most contribute to power gain. Look for Blood Merchants, they provide the "Red Lady", a kind of steroid that will increase your power gain every time you bite, but these merchants don't stay in one place for long, and sell a limited supply. HUNTING This is what it's all about. You must actively hunt if you want to become the baddest vampire on the block and conquer your city. Any vampire that appears RED on your map, you can bite. You'll have to get close enough, it varies based on player density, but the Bite Radius is usually around 50 yards. When you bite another vampire, you impose your will upon them and they become your subject. If it's your first bite and you are clanless, you can create a CLAN at this point. Everyone in your CLAN that bites another vampire will bring their victim into your CLAN as well, and every successful bite by any of your clan members grants everyone in the CLAN a small point gain. So it's important to constantly grow your CLAN through Bites and Invites. IMMUNITY & TRANSITION (TBC) COFFIN and TALENTS (now WARDS & TALENTS) Buy a coffin. Keeps you safe at home. Buy one more and place it at work. Whenever you're within range (about 150 yards) of your coffin, you'll be invisible to other players. When you place your coffin, make sure you're in the exact spot you want it. Once placed, you can't move it. Talents are cool, and they give you a big edge. You can view your talents... Community Category:Browse Category:Vampires